X-men: A World Of Peace
by Ramsha Sheikh
Summary: Following the time of the Days Of Future Past, the X-men want to help Charles with his agony of separation from Erik, Raven and Moira . So they plan to send Logan back into the year 1940 with the hope that things will become better. But will it really be the way they thought it to be?
1. The First Step

X-men: An Era Of Peace

Its not just war that Xmen manage well. They have a lot to do even if the world is all at peace.

The story continues shortly after the days of future past, when finally there was all good. Professor was running his school smoothly and mutants were respected all around the world. It was the year 2001. But who knew what was disturbing Charles the most, a deficiency that was weakening him from inside. Jean had noted that many a times, professor would sit quietly in the corner while everyone else was having fun. One summer afternoon, on the weekend, everyone was passing time having snacks, or chit chat and stuff like that. Scott was having a nap under a tree in the garden. Jean while sitting beside him, was reading a book. Then she noticed that someone was lying on a pool chair near the lake, very gloomy and lost in his past. Charles was thinking about his childhood when he first met Raven. Then he jumped to the awesome time he had with his best friend, Erik. The memory of Cuba spread such a darkness that it would cast an eclipse on the bright sun. Jean was really moved to see that. She burst into tears. And all this time, Charles did not bother that Jean was in his mind or he wanted someone to share his burden. Anyhow, Jean got worried about her Professor that this sorrow will risk his life. Therefore she wanted to make him happy but didn't know why. She first thought that she could make him feel that his old family is with him, but that was not a solid solution. So, she made him go to sleep, a deep sleep. And what she saw in his dream was that he and Moira had a baby girl and they were very happy. Now she got even more tensed that its not just two, but the loss of three people that Charles cannot bear. It was the moment when Scott woke up and saw her crying. She could not control herself and told him everything she saw and felt. Obviously, he too got sad.

Said Scott, "If only there was something that we could do for Professor to help him, after all, he has spent his whole life protecting and guiding us, but what?" "I think we should take it seriously. We are mutants. May be our powers if combined, can make something beautiful happen," Jean said while wiping her tears. Scott nodded but didn't know what to say. "May be we should talk to Storm, Hank and Logan about this." He suggested. "You're right, we've got some work to do." So they discussed it with them. But no one could think of an idea as negotiating with Erik was useless. Then Logan suddenly shouted, "Where's Kitty?" and Jean while reading his mind, got fascinated by his wonderful idea. Now Jean, Scott, Logan, Storm and Kitty were sitting around the table. "But Logan, I can't do that because it will rip you apart." "No dear, it won't. Because it did not last time." "What? last time? When?" "Its a long story everyone. I'll tell you later. But its sure that I can bear this journey." "Then that's brilliant. Lets try this." said Scott.

Jean made everyone fall into a deep sleep, just to avoid any disturbance. She probed each and every corner of Charles's mind to gather information about everyone in 1940, when Charles was just 9 years old, still his powers were very strong. It took Logan three days to learn by heart everything that Jean told. Jean took a final test of his knowledge before sending him back into time. He passed.

Jean's room was a secure place to perform this experiment, as it had two secret chambers only Jean and Scott knew about. These five people went into one of the chambers that was bigger and cozy. Jean used her powers to gather a huge supply of snacks and drinks in the room so that no one had to move outside the room before completion of the task. They didn't know how long it would take. Storm also felt the need to bring extra clothes for everyone. As a result, Jean's room was transformed into a relief camp. "Everything will be okay, I'm sure I will be fine as I will be moving around in the past, however, I'm worried about kitty, how she is gonna sit this long, in the same posture?" Said Logan.

" Anything for Professor Charles. I hope my powers are not limited to just send someone back in time, I have faith that sitting this long won't be a problem for me." Kitty replied with shine in her eyes. "Well, Jean, one last favor, give Kitty that Anti-adamantium suit, as I don't want to pierce her again." Said Logan. There was a big "what?" "Kitty said " Oh hurry up guys, do what he says. I'm so excited to have this adventure once again, although I won't remember it."

There it was, Logan was lying on a comfortable couch, Jean and Scott had carved a state of the art device for Kitty that would keep her muscles relaxed. All was set, "Goodbye everyone. See you in a different time frame." "Good luck Logan!"

It was 1940, Canada, Logan woke up at dawn lying in a hammock. He was dressed as a soldier. His gun was lying on the ground. He quickly got up and set for New York before SabreTooth could even find him. On the coast, a scene captured his sight, a little boy was taking some money from his mother's purse, looking here and there in anxiety. Suddenly, an identical boy approached. The other boy quickly transformed into a lady. "Henry, just sit here and look after our stuff while I go buy some snacks for us." "But mom I thought I saw you there with Aunt Sandra." " Oh yes, she just left, well do as I say." And the woman disappeared in the crowd. "Mom you came back so early, where are my chips?" "Henry, your dad will bring snacks, didn't I tell you before.. he is on his way." "But mom, you went to buy snacks." "Oh, no Henry, I was with Sandra." Their arguments went on, yet no one could figure out what happened. Logan knew that it was Raven but lost her. "First I have to find Charles, then others." Logan headed to Westchester. The Xavier Mansion was not hard to find. After all, it was the most significant building in the whole locality. He saw two parents seeing off their 9 year old kid for school. " Goodbye Charlie, my sunshine, make sure you finish your lunch, stay away from the bullies, study hard.." "Its okay Sharon, our boy has grown up now. Just drive carefully Mr. Anderson, see you Lad!" "Bye mom bye dad." Said young Charles Francis Xavier while sitting in the car, the white Rolls Royce to mention. A chubby faced, smart and decent looking young man was Charles, dark hair, bright blue eyes and a beautiful smile. "Wow, what a life young Professor!.. Born with a silver spoon and a heart of gold and one of the most powerful brains in the world, shouldn't end up in sorrow and darkness, you deserve better my friend, really gotta do something for you." Reflected Logan.

Logan had to wait till the school time of this princely boy. So he strolled in the streets of New York and tried some fish and chips and then sat on a bench near the gate of Harvard Primary School. A while later, he saw that Rolls Royce approaching. He looked past the gate and but couldn't see Charles. "Do I have to kidnap the boy or knock down the driver? I think knock down the driver will be better" He didn't have his metal claws and he didn't even need them. It was quiet easy to get rid of the simple man, Mr. Anderson. He put him in the trunk. He was lucky that no one saw him doing that because Charles's car used to arrive 15 minutes before school was over. So nobody was at the gate. He sat with amusement at the driving seat. "Damn! I never thought I'll be able to drive this car ever." He took a deep breath with a care free grin. It was when Charles approached.

The front door opened, Logan quickly composed himself and tried to look more professional. "Hi, Mr. Ander... Mr... who are you? I don't know you." "Yes you don't, but I do. Mr. Anderson was sick. So your dad sent me to pick you up. I work at his lab." There was a pause, Charles was suspicious. He knew his father had many enemies. He starring at Logan, not even blinking his eyes, while his left hand was at the door handle, fully ready to escape. Logan remained calm, he knew such things will happen. He simply smiled and was just about to start the car, "Lets take you home."

"No, stop!" As if Charles had saw many random things in his mind and got interested in it and he quickly came to know that he is not here to kidnap him, so cancelled escape but still hadn't reached the reason why he was there. So he preferred to ask him. " You lied to me... who are you? What have you done to Mr. Anderson?" "You can read" "How you know that I can..." Logan interrupted " Dear friend, small version, you can simply look into my brain, no offense, you can even bind my hands and feet if you feel insecure or freeze me, no problem with all that. Just read."

To Be Continued...


	2. The Bonding

The Bonding

It went quiet for a moment, Logan was relaxed, and little Charles was very busy in reading his mind. "Hold on... there is loads and loads of stuff to read in your brain. I don't know what to focus on." Logan didn't say anything just gave a grimace and an expression of approval. "Well, it is determined that you are not here for offense, and Mr. Anderson is just unconcious, lying comfortably in my car's trunk, and you have come from the future if I'm not wrong." "Very well done, genius!" "I suppose we'll make good friends, although I still don't know why exactly you are here. But something tells me that you carry a great purpose, and for that, I guess talking would be better than reading. Therefore, Mr. Logan, you are our new driver now. Don't worry about my parents and Mr. Anderson. This old chap always wanted retirement. He may have it." "So, where do we go first?" "To the train station. lets buy Mr. Anderson a ticket to his home in the suburbs of New Jersey." "Good enough."

Charles made Mr. Anderson think that his master has finally given him retirement. So, he left happily. Same he did to his parents. They thought they themselves appointed Logan. "So, this is your quarter new friend, do you like it?" "Well, I guess all it lacks is a laptop." "Beg your pardon, a what?" " Hahaha.. just kidding. It's great." "Oh, laptop is what you said. I got it. I would like to use one when invented." "Huh.. then you will have to wait a few decades." And they both blinked. "It's so fascinating to see someone who is like me. I knew I was not the only one who is different." " You have no idea Professor, how many you will have to tame in the future." "Professor... I'm only nine." "Yes.. two decades later you will be a Professor, for sure." "No, its boring. I want to be an Astronaut." "Ah, yes Jean told me this." Logan murmured. "Jean?" "Hey Kiddo, listen up, I'm very tired right now. Need some rest. We'll talk later. Hmm?" Young Charles didn't understand but he realized that Logan didn't know how to describe Jean. He also had a glimpse of enraged Scott in his mind. He was amused. "Never came across a mind more interesting and funny than this one." He said to himself. "Ohh, I am so terribly sorry pal, how could I be so mean." "No, its okay, you are not mean, but keen." with a fatherly smile. "Logan you are very cool." "Of course I am". " Well, see you after I finish my homework." And he left. Logan went to sleep. At midnight, Charles peeped into Logan's room and he was still asleep. "Ohh finally his mind is calm, hope I can focus on his mission now." But he woke up. "Hey buddy, its quite late, why you're still up?"

"You tell me." "Ohh sorry." He quickly got up. "Actually sleep took me don't know where." "Its okay friend, but I'm very eager. And while you were sleeping I came to know a few things." "Like?" "William Stryker was very cruel to you. He is a bad guy." "For heaven's sake Charles, this guy is not important yet." "I know, I also saw this Erik Lenscher, nasty fellow, mean and foolish, will hit me a bullet in my back, I hate him, where is he right now?" "Shoot, my dear lad, he is not to be hated by you. I'm not pretty sure about myself, but for you, he is a brother, a best friend. That is why I'm here." "No, for that selfish man?" "For you." "I don't get it." "Just sit down here, look into my mind." Charles finally found everything about him and Erik, all the good and the bad. "So that Sebestian Shaw makes him stupid, otherwise he is a nice fellow." "Yes, and I don't want you to succumb to his separation." "I got it, but I'm only doing this because he cares for me and Erik never wanted to hurt me, though he did many times unintentionally. Thats what your mind tells me." "Believe me, its true." "It still sounds like a crazy dream. I'm seeing my future through your mind." "All I want is a better future for you. Thats why I'm here." "Do you think it is gonna work?" "You know a tide is made up of small ripples, enough ripples, you can alter the tide, same is for time. Just follow my plans, don't be sad over what you have seen. You have been given another chance. No one will remember that history. So, hope for the best." "Thanks, so, what do we do first?"

"Well, it is the most crucial and the most difficult part I believe."

Charles got puzzled. "If it is so hard, then we will do it in the end." "No dude, it will be too late." "But I don't know how to get rid of this Shaw."

To Be Continued...


End file.
